Polymers are used in a wide variety of molded articles for use in the automotive, industrial, and appliance markets, among others. Vehicles, for example, include many interior and exterior parts and attachments that are constructed from polymers, such as minor casings, fenders, bumper covers, spoilers, dashboards, interior trim, and the like. Such articles generally are prepared by molding an article from a polyolefin or other resin and applying to the molded article one or more film-forming coating layers to protect and/or color the article. One of the difficulties associated with the use of polymeric substrates is that typical film-forming compositions used for protective and/or decorative coatings may not adhere. In refinishing molded articles constructed from polymers, for example, addition of an adhesion promoting layer can make the refinishing process complex, time-consuming, and expensive. Coatings and methods to reduce this time and complexity are therefore desired.